Weapon and Her Magic
by Evilsangel
Summary: Raven and Malchior centered story. Malchior has returned once more and wants Raven at his side. However this time he is more than what he seems and his ancient past has caught up with him throwing Raven and her friends into a world they might not all survive. Rated for violence, possible character death and sexual content. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS but the POWERS are mine!
1. Chapter 1

Weapon and Her Magic

:Writing Key:

"Talking"

"_Mental talking"_

'_Thought'_

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**WARNING: **Contains scenes of cutting, possible death and sexual activity, not particularly in that order. You have been warned. I wanted this to stay a T rating but I don't think it will so I'm posting as M. _

This first chapter was written years ago when I was still in High School so please forgive it. I promise the writing gets better. Some chapters will be longer than others but most will be at least 10pages. **This will update ONCE a month.** Hope you guys enjoy! -EA

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

Raven languishingly watched a couple talk and share a few sweet kisses together. She looked away as a familiar pain entered her chest. _'Malchior, why did you have to betray me?' _She thought to herself. She was sitting in her favorite dark café. _'Why couldn't you have just told me you were a dragon? I would have understood. Hell I'm a half demon!' _She was sitting alone in a booth in the very back of the café. There were only a few people here tonight and none of them were anywhere close to her; that was the way she liked it.

"Excuse me," said a man with a smooth voice. "My lady, is this set taken?" Raven turned to look at him. He had a mane of long black hair, skin pale and flawless. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and black pants with chains going down them. Raven gasped when she recognized his eyes; the scarlet rubies gazing into hers.

"Malchior…" She said, no more than an astonished whisper.

"Hello my sweet Raven, oh how I have missed you." Raven made a move to charge up her power to attack him but he raised a hand. "Ah, ah, ahh," he said tisking a finger at her. "I wouldn't do that my sweet Raven. It would be a shame if the **other** people in here got hurt, wouldn't it?" He said calmly with an air of triumph narrowing his scarlet eyes at her. Raven's eyes widened and she quickly banished her power.

"What do you want Malchior?" She fought to keep her voice monotone. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid. But, unfortunately the dragon in front of her could smell her fear.

Malchior smiled at her showing the tips of his fangs. He moved to be sitting in the booth right next to her. Raven moved back from him so there was at least a foot of space between them. Malchior smiled relaxing into the booth while eyeing the few people in the café to make sure they would go unnoticed.

Satisfied that they wouldn't be bothered he turned to look back at Raven on his left. She had pressed her back against the booth not taking her amethyst eyes off of him which glowed with fear. Malchior was caught off guard by the amount of fear in her eyes. To smell one's fear was different then to see it. He found that it hurt him in his chest to know that her fear was directed towards him. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "You can relax Raven; I'm not going to do anything to you." He paused for a moment. "Yet at least…" He glanced at her with one eye open to judge her reaction to his confession.

Raven glared back at him with hatred in her eyes. "What do you want Malchior?" She asked venomously again. "I thought you were going to stay trapped in the realm the Herald lives in." _'I thought he said he could keep him imprisoned there! And if Malchior did escape why didn't Herald tell me and the rest of the Titans!' _Then a thought hit her like an arrow through her gut. _'What if he hurt him…? Or worse! Killed him?!'_

Malchior smiled and laughed lightly. "Relax Raven; I didn't eat your friend. He is merely trap in his own realm for a while. I just came here to see you." He looked into her eyes and held her gaze for a moment. "I… I wanted to…" He seemed to have trouble forming his words and after a deep breath he spoke in a hush tone. "To say I'm sorry…" Raven's reaction was not unexpected but he had hoped it wouldn't have been the one he'd have to face.

Raven growled at him and tightened every muscle in her body. "I don't believe you, you son of a bitch." Malchior sighed and closed his eyes, looking away from her. "If you ever come near me again I swear people or not I will fight you and I will kill you. I will NEVER let you near me again." Raven stood up pushing the table before them into the other booth and quickly made her way past Malchior in the tight space making sure not to touch him. She glared at him as she stopped before him. Only now did he look back up at her face. "I will _never_ fall for your lies again you bastard."

With those last words Raven quickly left the tea shop leaving Malchior to his thoughts. _'But this time… I wasn't lying…' _He sighed as his thoughts wandered. _'I can't leave it at this though Raven… Don't you understand; I always did want you as mine…'_

_8888888888888888888888888_

Raven stormed out of the tea shop and the moment she felt the sun on her she teleported straight to her room. She quickly jumped onto her bed and grabbed a pillow which she preceded to scream into until she was crying. Her powers danced around her room violently throwing books off the walls, smashing her lamp and toppling her book cases. After a few choking gasps Raven began to pull her emotions back into the depths of herself and calmed her powers. She was shaking badly as she sat huddled together on her bed trying to force herself to think instead of cry.

_'Calm down… I have to stay calm… I can't let this get to me. He won't come for me, he has no reason too. He's got his freedom now, he doesn't need me anymore. He just wanted to gloat that's all…' _She said to herself trying to rationalize everything and keep from panicking again. _'He was just lying to me again, just trying to see if he could toy with me. I won't fall for that again though.' _She swore to herself that she would never let another so close to her again. There is no such thing as love for a demon after all.

She tried to clear her thoughts but failed as the past crept into her mind and flooded over her thoughts. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the memories. The feelings she had felt for him were over whelming her once more and the love she didn't know was fake clouded over her senses. How was she to know that love he showed her was fake? It was the only love she had ever tasted… She started to cry softly, choking on the pain filling her chest. She needed release from this pain, anything but this pain again. Anything to keep from having to hold this suffering inside of herself…

With her mind made up once more she crawled off of her bed and shakily stood up trying to gather herself and hold onto the pieces of her that were left. _'Just one last time… then I'm done…' _She told herself, knowing deep down she'd said those words to herself before…

She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus on physical things rather than her emotional pain. Her hands went to her broach and unclasped it letting her cloak fall to the floor. Sliding her left hand behind her back and grasping the zipper of her leotard slowly pulling it down until she could carefully strip herself of the garment and her belt. Her boots slipped off easily as she stepped out of her leotard. Her eyes still closed she approached her desk; her body knew the way to what she desired. The items that were once on her desk now lay scattered on the floor but it was what was in her drawer that she sought. She opened her eyes as her hands opened the drawer. She pulled out the parchment and quill setting it all on her desk as she looked back into the drawer. Her hand slipped in once more and found the small hole that she could slip her finger into and lifted it up revealing a secret compartment underneath. Her breath caught in her throat as her hand reached out and grasped the slightly curved bone handle of a short dagger with a silver blade.

She held it to her chest with both hands now, blade pointing down as some part of her in the back of her mind tried to come up with some reason not to do this; a slight fear pricking down her spine. But as she was afraid, she was excited too. She knew with this she wouldn't hurt anymore, a different pain would cloud her and lift her away from all this suffering. She carefully walked to her bathroom, stepping over the items and books that laid around her room like a librarian's battle field. She dared not use her powers just yet knowing she had very limited control with her emotions trying to drown her.

Raven stepped into her bathroom turning around and locking the door. A passing thought that only she and Robin had bathrooms connected to their rooms crossed her mind. She had a basic layout; a sink and cabinet with a mirror closest to the door then a toilet and a rather large shower tub area. The room was mainly white but had dark blue flecks in the tiles that covered her walls and floor which had been sealed smooth. Her shower curtains were the same dark blue color of the flecks.

She carefully sat the dagger down on the sink as she stripped herself of her black lace bra and matching underwear. Raven grabbed her dagger once more now that she was free of anything that would get ruined and stepped into her tub and sat down. She laid the dagger at her feet as she finally looked at her arms and the bandages that wrapped around them tightly. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly undid the wraps and looked at her pale arms, more importantly the long bloody cuts that covered them.

She couldn't really remember when she had started this habit… For she knew it was a habit. Sure she could stop, she told herself that over and over again; but it wouldn't solve anything. She'd just have to go back to meditating and forcing her emotions deeper into herself till she over flowed and killed everything. This though… This felt like it was giving those emotions a way out, keeping her from filling up with them and hurting the ones she cared for.

Raven watched as a bead of blood fell from one of the longer gashes on her arm. She knew she hadn't cut in weeks but looking at her arms you would have thought it had only been hours ago. She didn't know why her wounds didn't heal when every other injury did but figured it was her power's way of reminding her just how broken she really was.

Raven took a breath and leaned forward turning on the water faucet. The cold water rushed out and chilled her feet and legs as it hit her making her shiver. She focused on the sensation and grabbed her blade setting it on the edge of her tub. The water started to become warm and once it felt burning hot against her skin she put the plug into the drain and let it begin to fill.

She grabbed her blade once more in her right hand and stared down at the gashes on her left arm. _'Last time I do this…' _She weakly told herself as she counted six bloody marks on her pale skin. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and bringing the blade down to the first cut. She felt the tip of it pressing into her wound and whimpered softly as she drug it down springing forth a fresh wave of blood. She watched as her blood dropped from her arm and landed into the water that was still rising around her.

Raven took a shuttering breath and brought the blade to the next cut and then the next. Each time a new wave of pain would creep up her arm and that deadly rush would fill her mind. The sickening pleasure that followed the pain filled her with a sense of relief. She could feel her emotions leaving her as though they dripped from her blood into the bath.

She paused in her ritual to turn off the water. She leaned back once more and began to finish what she started. She looked at the last gash on her arm. It was long and wide where her skin was split. She saw the small line of blood already leaking from it, the warm water having softened it. _'It isn't deep enough…' _Some part of her mind whispered and she agreed numbly. She gripped the dagger with a steady hand and pushed the tip of it deeper into her skin. Raven hissed in pain but it was followed by the dark pleasure that gave her strength. She drug the blade across her arm feeling and hearing the sharp knife cutting away fiber after fiber of her flesh.

She gasped once the damage was done and looked down seeing so much blood pouring from the deepened wound like the trickle of a stream. She smiled as a numbness filled her as she watched herself bleed. Her dark blood flowed down her arm as she held it up to watch her blood flow into the water where it stained it red. She sat her dagger down onto her lap in the water as she laid her arm down letting the warm water burn her cuts. She watched with a morbid fascination as her blood leached into the water. She could see it changing color before her eyes and soon a reddish pink color replaced what was once clear and pure.

She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes letting herself enjoy her high that she was on. She wasn't done, oh no not yet, but this was a taste of her numbing perverse pleasure. After awhile she grabbed her blade with her left hand and began her work again on her right arm. The same number of cuts as on her left marked her right though these were not made with as steady of a hand. They were deeper and jagged showing an uneven marking. She didn't care though; they were beautiful marks of her suffering. _'Last time…' _She told herself again but with even less resolve than before. Six times the blade found her flesh. Six times she cried out silently and shuttered from agony. Six times she moaned as her dark pleasure took over her mind and body. She finally collapsed after the sixth and let her dagger fall into the tub with her arms. Raven lay in the darkening water, her eyes closed, chest gasping for air. A soft thought of sinking into the warm depths brushed along her thoughts but she pushed it away.

Minutes turned to hours as the water cooled and a level of unconsciousness flowed over Raven's thoughts. Slowly however she began to feel again as the water grew too cold around her. She groaned and shifted as her eyes opened again slowly. She glanced at the water realizing she had been in it for too long with the dark blood color of it. She leaned forward and forced her arms to move as she pulled the plug and waited for the water to drain out. Once she could see her dagger again she grabbed it and set it outside of the tub and stood up very slowly.

Once standing she leaned against the wall feeling very dizzy. She reached out and turned the water back on. As it heated up once more she pulled her dark blue curtains into the tub and turned the shower on as the water had gotten hot again. She relaxed into the shower letting the hot water wash away the scent of blood that lingered over her. She grabbed her shampoo and held it tightly in her weak grasp as she washed her hair and then proceeded to wash the rest of her body.

She was careful not to touch the cuts knowing she needed them to stop bleeding soon. Once finished she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Raven carefully stepped out of the shower and went to her sink opening the cabinet beneath it and pulling out a box. She sat down on the floor and opened it pulling out scissors, gauze, a small case, and wrappings. With a practiced skill she began working on her left arm. She used a small towel to pat dry her cuts. Once dry she opened up the case and pinched some of the powder with her other hand and sprinkled it over her cuts using it to help them clot and stop her bleeding. She laid gauze over them and tapped the end of a strip of wrapping to her skin as she started to slowly and tightly wrap her arm. She made quick work of the awkward task and soon was finished with both arms. She inspected her handy work and found it good enough to hide her cuts.

She always had to be careful because she couldn't let her friends find out. She knew they would be angry with her if they did. They just didn't understand what it felt like… The dark girl sighed and put away her supplies making a note to restock soon once she was finished with her other arm. Raven stood up after putting everything away and grabbed a small bottle and opening it up and spraying her arms with the perfume that smelt like vanilla. She had to use it to keep Beast Boy from smelling her blood; she learned that the hard way.

Raven glanced around her room and sighed. "I'm having tea before I clean this up…" She said to herself as she looked around the mess. She walked out of her room careful to not step on anything after getting dressed and found herself down stairs in the kitchen. It was dark and quiet meaning she had passed out for longer than she had thought. She started making her tea putting her kettle on the stove.

"You're up late." Said Robin as he walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to grab a snack.

"So are you." Raven said turning to watch him.

"I'm always up late." He said with a smile as he grabbed an apple and took a bite. "You ok?" He asked walking up to her with concern on his face. "You look really pale…"

"I'm always pale Robin." She said trying to brush off his concern. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed her container of tea.

"Not this pale…" Robin said softly as he watched. "You sure you're ok?"

Raven sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. "Yes Robin. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Alright." He said smiling softly to her. "If you want to talk about it you know I'm here."

She smiled softly to him. "I know, thank you." She took her kettle off the heat and put a tea bag in. She thought about telling him about how she ran into Malchior but decided better of it. "Why are you really up?" She asked turning the focus to him.

Robin's grin faded. "Just working."

"You mean beginning to obsess again." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Robin sighed and took another bite of his apple. "Yes and no… I just would have thought Slade would have shown back up again after everything."

"Did you think that maybe he just doesn't want to deal with me anymore?" She asked taking another sip. "I did kick his ass you know."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah you did. Scared the crap out of us to see you use that kind of power…" He watched her shrug her shoulders while holding her cup of tea by her lips. "Why don't you fight like that? I mean if you've always had that kind of force behind you… Why don't you use it?" Robin asked letting his curiosity take over this thoughts.

Raven sighed and put down her tea. "Because it scares you guys…" She looked away from his masked eyes. "I don't like how it feels… going all out like that… Makes me feel too close to losing control… What I did to Slade… If he hadn't been dead already I would have killed him…"

Robin nodded and stepped closer to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I won't ever ask you to fight like that Raven, I promise." He said smiling to her and giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

Raven smiled back softly. "Thanks… Now do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go sleep." She said with a grin as she took her tea and headed to her room.

Robin laughed lightly and took another bite of his apple. He watched her leave till the door closed behind her and stared out at the moon in the huge wall windows. Once he was finished with his apple he tossed the core in the trash and left to get some sleep like she wanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sighed as she entered her mess of a room. She called up her power and started to carefully put things back where they belonged. Thankfully her powers hadn't destroyed anything; except the lamp, just… rearranged everything. Once her room was back to normal she slipped into her bathroom and grabbed the dagger she had left on the floor and put it away in her desk. _'I'm done with it.' _She told herself with a slight level of conviction. _'I don't need it anymore. That will be the last time I ever see that lying bastard.' _

She put her now empty cup down on her desk and stripped out of her uniform careful of her arms. She went into her closet and came back out with a silk night gown that had long sleeves. Slipping into it she went to her bed and curled up under her covers feeling very tired. She soon entered unconsciousness with a dream filled sleep claiming her.

Unbeknownst to her however Raven was being watched by a pair of red eyes. "Oh my sweet Raven…" The man whispered as he watched her shift in her sleep from outside her window.

-END OF DAY 1-

As always please leave a review! Thank you! Reviews help me keep in the mood to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter is out a little later than I wanted but at least its out! I'm really not at a point in my life right now with my job so I've been under a great deal of stress lately so my updates are going to be even slower... I'm so sorry about that but I swear my job has started to turn into a living hell and I hate it! Anyways you guys don't come here to read my ranting so please enjoy the chapter! As always read and enjoy! Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated!

-EA

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Raven yawned as morning light entered her room without her permission. She groaned and sat up stretching lightly as she felt her body pop. She yawned again as she tossed her covers off and sat up going to her bathroom to start her morning. After a few small spells, shower, and brushing her hair she got dressed and headed downstairs. Raven took a moment outside the doors to collect herself and make sure her wrappings were covered by her sleeves before she walked into the common room where everyone already was looking just as tired as she felt.

"Morning sis." Cyborg said to her as he was pulling out the things for breakfast. He had obviously won the fight as Beast Boy was pouting at the bar table.

"Morning." Raven replied as she made herself some new tea.

"How did you sleep?" Robin said while he drank his dark coffee.

"Fine, you?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Pretty good."

"Good morning Friend Raven!" Starfire said in her enthusiast manner. The girl was a morning person if there ever was one.

"Morning Star."

"Isn't today just lovely?!" She asked as she floated over and pointed out to the windows. "The sun is shining so brightly and not a cloud in the sky!"

"Wonderful…" Raven said deadpan as she used her powers to finish making her tea. She could smell the start of waffles and smiled. She really did love waffles, Cyborg's were the best.

"Alright you all!" Cyborg said as he pulled out plates, butter, syrup and a few things just for Starfire. "How many waffles today?"

"Three for me." Said Robin. "Planning on beating your course record today Cy." He said with a grin at the metal man.

"Oh we will see about that man." Cyborg said with a grin.

"I shall take three as well. A trip to the mall of shopping sounds most exciting today. Would you like to join me friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she sat next to the girl.

"I don't know… Maybe." Raven replied to Starfire. "Just one please Cy." She said looking to him.

"Just one?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to make you two and you better eat them both. You missed dinner last night girl…" He said worrying about her.

"Fine make two but if I don't eat it all it's not my fault." Raven said to make him not worry so much.

"Oh you'll eat them both." Cyborg said back to her pointing his batter covered mixing spoon at her.

"I want three tofu waffles!" BB said with a grin jumping into the conversation changing into a gorilla and banging the table.

"Man I'm cooking yours last cause they stink!" Cyborg said as he started pouring the batter for the waffles into the many waffle irons he had out and working.

"They do not! They smell great!" Beast Boy said changing back. "You're just jealous that they taste better than yours!"

"BB they smell like burning grass you grass stain!"

"They do not!" BB said as he grabbed a fork and tossed it at Cyborg hitting him in the back.

"Hey now guys…" Robin said getting between them when Cyborg had moved to grab a waffle iron to throw back. "No fighting while cooking…"

Cyborg mumbled a few things but turned back to his food he had cooking and started flipping waffles out and onto plates. "Eat up guys!"

"Oh these look most wonderful!" Starfire said as she poured tons of mustard onto her half burnt waffles.

"Yeah looks good." Robin said as he went for the normal approach and went for butter first.

"Thanks Cy." Raven spoke as she put some syrup onto her waffles and wondered how she was going to eat both of them.

"Where are mine!?" BB asked as he looked at his empty plate.

"You threw a fork at me." Cy said as he started to eat his own waffles rather smugly. "That means you get to make your own."

"Aww man…" BB dragged his feet as he got up and started to make his waffles.

The morning continued to go like normal and Raven did manage to eat most her waffles. She snuck the rest onto Starfire's plate who finished them off happily for her. In exchange Raven agreed to go to the mall with her. Beast Boy went to his video games while Cyborg and Robin went down to the training ground to work on beating the old record.

88888888888888888888888888888

Raven and Starfire flew down to the mall where the girl preceded to drag Raven into every store that looked interesting to the alien. Within a few hours Starfire had bags of clothing and other various things while Raven had yet to buy anything.

"Friend Raven you choose the next store." Starfire said as she shifted her bags into one hand.

Raven glanced around and saw a dark magic shop that she liked to visit from time to time. "That one." She said as she walked inside with Starfire following. Starfire was careful about not touching anything as she had broken things in this shop before. Raven glanced around looking for anything new as well as some of the clothing section.

"Oh friend Raven you would look wonderful in that top!" Star said as she pointed to a short sleeve blue and black top that had spider web lace designs on it.

"Not really my thing…" Raven lied as she started looking though the long sleeve sections. She pulled out a few tops to try on as well as pair of pants which made Starfire happy to give the girl her opinion on. While she and Starfire had VERY different tastes the girl had learned what Raven liked and looked good in so she was some help in picking out new clothes. After about 45 minutes Raven bought a few things which made Starfire happy and they left to go to the next store. Within the store however their T-coms went off with the emergency signal.

Raven quickly set her bag down and opened her com seeing Robin's face. "Raven and Starfire here, what is going on?" Starfire floated over Raven's shoulder to look.

"The Hive, Plasmas, and Cinderblock are all attacking three different places at once! I need you and Starfire to take care of Cinderblock while Cyborg and Beast Boy deal with the Hive. I'm going to take out Plasmas. Once you're done join up with who needs help."

"Understood Robin." Raven said as she cut the connection and looked at the blinking dot showing on the map. "Alright Star, ready?"

"I am ready to do the butt kicking yes!" She said as her eyes glowed green.

Raven smiled slightly and called forth her powers sending their stuff to their respective rooms. "Good, then let's show them whose boss." They both flew out of the mall and took off to take down Cinderblock who was close by.

They arrived at the scene quickly and found Cinderblock tearing up the street. Starfire flew into action blasting Cinderblock with her starbolts. "It is the going down time for you!" She yelled to him as the monster turned to face her and swung out with his hands trying and failing to hit her. She flew around him and blasted him but it seemed to do little damage.

Raven called forth her powers. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She said as her powers flowed out and grabbed some of the ruined cars along the street and threw them at him with an explosion against his body.

Cinderblock roared in pain and ripped out a light pole swinging it at Raven who phased through it. She used her powers to rip it from his hands while Starfire fired her eye beams into his face. Cinderblock roared again and stumbled back smashing into a tall building. He seemed more than phased by Starfire's assault so the girl flew in close and readied her starbolts to give him a knockout punch. Once close enough however Cinderblock reacted quickly and threw his hands together smashing into the poor girl, effectively knocking her out instead.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled in concern as she called forth more power. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled out quickly as her power surrounded him and lifted him up tossing him far into the street with a wave of her arms. She quickly went to Starfire while she had the chance and used her healing powers to make sure the girl was alright. "Starfire wake up!" She pushed on the girl's shoulders only for said girl to groan but not awaken. "Shit…" Raven heard the footsteps of Cinderblock and returned to the air blasting him back with a wave of her dark energy. "You're going to pay for hurting her!" She yelled out darkly.

Her eyes glowed white as her powers surrounded broken pieces of road, bricks, damaged cars, and light poles; anything she could get a hold of to throw at him. Cinderblock crossed his arms over his head to protect himself slightly from the onslaught as he got closer and closer to Raven with each step. Once close enough he swung his arms out and slammed his hands together with enough force to create a shockwave that blasted into Raven sending her down to the ground with a cry.

She groaned as she held her head, her ears ringing painfully. She saw a shadow loom over her and looked up with no time to react as Cinderblock's foot came slamming down. She cringed and readied herself for pain… that didn't come. She glanced up as a deep growl registered in her mind.

"**Wrong move**…" Said a deep growling voice. Raven looked and saw a man dressed in black with long black hair moving around in the swirl of powerful magic Raven felt prickling along her skin. She saw that the man was holding Cinderblock's foot up with one hand. "**Time to teach you a lesson**…" He growled out as he shoved Cinderblock away easily sending the giant man flying.

Raven sat frozen in fear unable to take a breath under such power that was nearly drowning her. Only as he walked away was she able to finally take a breath in hopes to clear the light headedness that had filled her as she struggled to stand watching the massacre before her.

The man growled and spoke words in a language Raven knew but couldn't place. In his hand a long yellow glowing whip formed which crackled like lightening with each movement of his wrist. He lashed out with it striking Cinderblock's chest and leaving a long smoking gash where it hit sending chunks of rock into the air. Cinderblock stumbled back and roared in agony. The man didn't stop there however. Repeatedly he lashed out and struck Cinderblock's body cutting the monster into pieces.

Raven watched in horror as Cinderblock fell before the man, raising a smoking arm up in a weak defense. "Stop…" Raven said softly. The man drew up his arm to strike again. "STOP!" Raven yelled just before the man could swing his whip down. Raven tried to run to them but before she even came within 20 feet of him his power suffocated her once more and she dropped to her knees panting. "Stop… Please… Stop…" She begged as she tried to catch her breath.

The man lowered his arm and Cinderblock collapsed and laid still, smoking. He could take no more damage. With a soft word the whip was gone and the dark man turned around and faced Raven who gasped and started to try to get up. "Malchior…" She said as fear filled her veins as she looked into his blood red eyes. She fell back as he started to walk towards her, his aura becoming heaver the closer to her he came. She whimpered softly and forced herself to scoot back with every step he took towards her.

"Raven…" He said softly as he got closer to her, his red eyes aglow with his power he had yet to calm. Raven could feel that deep building rage he had unleashed on Cinderblock and it terrified her.

"Stay back… Stay away from me!" She yelled as she tried to move back but he just kept getting closer till he was easily a foot from her. Raven felt her lungs struggle to breathe as he knelt down before her. The last thing she saw was little red dots that started to cloud her vision as he reached out to her.

"Raven…" He whispered worriedly as he reached out and caught her as she fainted. "Raven what…? Oh shit…!" He exclaimed as realization finally hit him. He laid her down and quickly backed away from her knowing her state was his fault. He had been so enraged to see her hurt he had let his magic be fueled by it. He breathed deeply and backed away from her further knowing he had accidentally over powered her. He still wasn't use to his freedom or having to actually work at containing his powers anymore. He leaned against a wall as he watched her from a distance like he had been doing for a while now. He knew he had contained his powers once more but wasn't going to risk being so close to her just yet.

A groaning off in the distance let him know Starfire was waking up. "Friend Raven?" The girl asked as she stood up and rubbed her head. Cinderblock had hit her unusually hard that time. Starfire glanced around and saw Raven laying 20 feet from her. "Friend Raven!" She flew over to her and landed, carefully picking her up. "Friend Raven what has happened to you? Where are you hurt?!" She asked hoping the girl would answer.

"She's fine…" Malchior said causing Starfire to look to him.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked as she held Raven protectively. She didn't like the look of this guy. Dressed in black with red eyes… Nope, didn't like him one bit.

"An old friend." He said with a half grin. "I saved her and stopped your bulky friend here." He said pointing over to Cinderblock lazily.

"He is not our friend…" She said as she watched him carefully not looking away from him. Something about this man put her on edge. Starfire pulled out her T-com while still holding Raven close with one arm. "Starfire reporting."

"We're here Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked seeing the look on the girl's face as the screen split and showed BB and Cy as well.

"Cinderblock has been defeated but friend Raven is unconscious and there is someone here I do not trust."

"We're on our way right now Star." Cyborg said and the connection closed.

Starfire put away her com and watched the 'friend' for a few minutes. She glanced at Cinderblock and gasped at the damage. "Did you bring such harm to him?!" She asked the man in shock.

"I did." He said glancing to the blockhead. "He tried to kill her… He's lucky I didn't remove his head from his shoulders…"

"You can't do that!" Starfire said holding Raven closer to her. "That would kill him and be very evil!"

"So?" Malchior's eyes flashed a brighter red. "He tried to kill her…" A growl slipped past his lips as he pushed away from the wall and approached the girls. "Anyone who hurts her will face my wrath…"

Starfire found herself shivering as a strange biting sensation ran over her skin as he got closer. "Stay back… You are not a nice person…" She said to him almost timidly.

Malchior paused as Raven groaned and shifted in Starfire's arms. He took a few deep breaths and cooled himself back down effectively calming his magic. "No, I suppose I am not…" The squealing of tires signaled the arrival of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin jumped off his bike and ran to Star's side followed by a tiger BB and Cyborg who had his sonic canons pointed at Malchior. "Who are you!?" Cy asked while Robin took Raven into his arms and checked her over.

"A friend." Malchior said smoothly with a grin.

Starfire stood up and readied her starbolts. "You are no friend…" She said getting her confidence back in her voice with the arrival of her friends.

Malchior just ignored their threat and watched Robin check over Raven. "She's fine… Just passed out."

Robin glared up at Malchior as he knelt on the ground next to Raven. "Who are you?"

"The one who saved her." Malchior replied with a grin.

Robin's eyes landed on Cinderblock. "And did _that_ to him."

"He _hurt_ her…" Darkness crept back into Mal's voice and eyes. "He deserves _worse_…"

"Tell us your name!" BB yelled as he changed back into himself.

"No." He said looking at Beast Boy with a glare.

"Why did you save Raven?" Robin asked as he stood up and carefully held Raven's limp form to his chest.

Malchior faced him but couldn't keep a down a growl at the boy as he saw how close and tenderly he was holding Raven. "I will see that no one hurts her…" He said unable to keep the growl from his voice.

"Why?" Cyborg asked as he kept his weapons ready with the man's growl.

"Because she is mine." Malchior said possessively.

Beast Boy gasped. "Dude! I know who you are!" Malchior glared at him and growled a warning to shut the boy up. Didn't work though, nothing could shut up Beast Boy. "You're Malchior!"

Eyes widened amongst the group and Robin quickly pulled back with Raven while Cyborg, BB and Starfire readied themselves for a fight and formed a wall in front of Raven. "You're not hurting her man!" Cyborg said as his canons charged to max.

Malchior growled and rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to hurt her I would have already."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Robin called out from behind the wall that was his friends as he tried to come up with a way to keep her from him. How do you beat a dragon though?

"I don't know…" Malchior's honest answer caught them all off guard. "I know what I want but also that I cannot have it." He sighed and turned from them as he walked off.

"Where are you going?!" Beast Boy yelled in confusion as Malchior walked away from them.

"For a walk. Take her home… You may or may not see me again…" With that he turned down the street and was gone.

"Uhh okaay…" Beast Boy looked back at everyone glad that he wasn't the only confused one here.

Robin sighed. "Cyborg call the police and tell them to pick up Cinderblock." He said as he headed back to the T-car to put Raven in.

"What do I tell them when they ask about him being so beat up?" Cyborg asked starting the call.

"The truth I guess…" Robin sat her in the backseat while BB jumped into the front seat. Starfire floated over, content to flying besides Robin as he kicked his bike into life and got on. Once finished with the call Cyborg took the driver's seat of the t-car and drove back to the tower. Everyone was quiet as they thought about the encounter.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Once back at home Cyborg took Raven up to the medical wing and sat her on one of the beds letting her rest.

"Starfire," Robin started as they all stood in the wing. "Tell me what happened."

"I am unsure about the beginning as I got knocked the out." She thought about things. "When I woke up friend Raven was unconscious while the Malchior was standing against a wall away from us and Cinderblock was stopped."

"Why was he standing so far away from Raven if she's what he's after…?" Robin questioned more to himself than the others.

"I do not know… but when he got closer to us… it started to feel painful and… hard to breathe…" Starfire admitted.

"He was suffocating us…" Raven said softly as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he jumped to her bed side. "You're okay!?"

Raven groaned and held her head having a slight headache. "Only if you'll shut up…"

"What do you mean suffocating you guys?" Robin asked as Cyborg pulled BB back to give the girl some space.

"His power… It's so thick and strong…" Raven winced as she sat up, the movement was not helping her head. "He isn't controlling his magic very well… Letting it flow out with his emotions…" She shivered and held herself as she tried to keep from breaking down. "So much rage…" She shuttered again but forced herself still as she felt Robin's hand touch her shoulder.

"It's alright Raven. You're safe with us. We won't let him hurt you." He said confidently even though he had no idea how they were going to do that…

"How did we get away from him?" She asked as she glanced at her friends seeing they were unharmed.

"He ran off with his scaly tail between his legs!" BB said proudly. "He saw us coming and- OW!" He rubbed his head where Cyborg had smacked him.

"Man shut up." Cy shook his head and looked at Raven seriously. "He just left. Said we 'may or may not see him again' and walked off."

Raven sighed. "I want to go to my room." She said in her emotionless voice.

"Raven I don't want you to be alone right now." Robin said getting a glare from her. "If he's after anyone it's you, I just want to make sure he doesn't get to you. Let one of us stay with you."

Raven glared at him. "No." With that curt reply she was gone, sinking into the floor and going to her room.

"Smooth job boy blunder…" Cyborg said as he started to activate the tower's main defensive detection program.

"Grr…" Robin mumbled to himself as he stormed out of the room to go punch some things. Everyone else just followed before going their separate ways. BB went to the living room, Cy the garage, while Starfire went to her room to unpack her new clothing.

888888888888888888888888

Raven stood in the middle of her room as she felt disconnected from her surroundings. _'He's never going to leave me alone…' _She thought as she closed her eyes. _'He's just tormenting me… finding new ways to hurt me all over again… Why won't he leave me alone?' _The numbness started to flow out from her center and into her limbs all the way to her fingertips. She walked to her desk, laying her hands on it. She couldn't feel the grain of the wood and actually wouldn't have even known she was touching it if she didn't see it with her own eyes. _'I feel nothing…' _Her lips trembled as tears bit at her eyes threatening to fall. _'I… I want to die…' _She thought as her hands pulled open the drawer pulling it out too far letting it fall with a crash onto the floor, spilling out its contents. Her ears didn't hear the sound however. The pulsing of the blood in her veins drowned out everything else. _'If he won't leave me alone in this life… He will have to leave me alone in death…'_

Her powers flared out and found the dagger for her bringing it up to her face. She reached out and grabbed it taking it to her bed. _'I'm going to end this torture…' _She climbed onto her bed and went to the middle of it lying down on her back placing her head on her pillow. She looked up at her ceiling as some part of her tried to think of another way. _'I'm not strong enough to kill him… he's more powerful than me… It's hopeless… He'll never leave me alone…' _She looked at the dagger pressed into her breasts. _'This will end it all…' _She slowly grasped it, blade pointing down, in both hands lifting it over her chest. She took a deep breath and pulled the blade down over her heart.

"Raven NO!" Malchior yelled as he teleported to her side and grabbed her hands forcing the blade down into the bed next to her as he leaned over her body. Raven was shocked still before a deep seeded rage filled her veins. She yelled wordlessly at him and strained to jerk her hands from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she fought against his grasp.

Malchior struggled to hold onto her while keeping an eye on the dagger he had to get away from her. "I won't!"

"Just leave me alone! Let me die in peace!" She said struggling to not give up the blade.

"I don't want you to die at all!" He yelled back still holding onto her tightly.

"Why not!? I've been dying ever since you betrayed me!" She yelled back as dark tears flowed down her eyes. He was shocked still from her words and Raven took the chance, pulling hard and getting her hands out of his. Her action brought him back to reality and he grabbed her wrists, forcing her back onto the bed and pinning her down with his body, the blade in her right hand. "Get off of me! Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to keep from crying.

"I won't let you go Raven." Malchior said trying to calm his frantic emotions. The Tower's alarm system went off and moments later he heard banging on her door.

"Raven?! Are you okay?!" It was Robin who was putting in the access code to her room.

"Robin help me!" Raven yelled as she struggled beneath Malchior.

"I'm coming Raven hang on!"

Malchior growled hearing Raven calling to that pathetic human. "No… Morshat, Redasie, Sunulta." He said casting a barrier around Raven's room blocking Robin from entering or seeing in.

"Fuck!" Malchior heard Robin say and smiled.

Raven took her chance with Malchior distracted and shifted her body slightly. He hadn't noticed how his hands, so tight on her wrists, were covered in her blood. He hadn't, but she had. She bucked roughly throwing him off balance and quickly pulled her wrists out of his grasp. She used her few seconds to get out from under him and jumped off the bed running to the door. Malchior was on her in seconds however and grabbed her left arm. Raven screamed as he jerked her around roughly and she acted without thought, taking the blade and jamming it into his chest.

Malchior roared a very dragon like roar and let her go, gripping the dagger that had pierced him just below his heart. He stumbled back from Raven who was in shock and he collapsed on the floor leaning against her bed. He gripped the blade and ripped it out with another roar of pain. He looked up to Raven, a deep rumbling in his chest as he breathed. Malchior tossed the blade to her feet. Raven slowly bent down not looking away from him and grabbed it holding it before her with both hands pointing the blade at him. "Finish it…" He said as he held his bleeding wound. "If you truly want me to leave you alone for good… Kill me… not yourself…"

Raven stood there shaking, holding onto the blade that glistened with his blood. She tried to speak but had no voice, tried to move but had no control. Malchior grunted as he stood up and took slow steps to her. Raven tried to back away but found her legs were shaking too badly to move. He got to her and reached out, placing a hand onto her shaking ones. "I will you help then…" He said in a pain filled voice. He took another step up to her, bringing the dagger's tip to his gut. With one more step closer he walked into the blade that slid into his gut making him grunt in pain and grit his teeth.

Raven stood frozen with wide eyes as she watched him walk into the blade, feeling his warm blood flow down her fingers. "Why…?" She asked as she looked from the wound to his face. "Why are you doing this…?"

He smiled softly to her despite his pain and reached out cupping her cheek ignoring the blood he got onto her face. "Because I did not know what I had until I lost you…" He moved back off of the blade and took an unsteady step back from her. His hand slid from her face as he held his stomach, watching as blood pour over his hand. "This really hurts…" He said with a grin and a wince of pain. He stumbled back and went down to the floor, landing with a grunt and curling up in pain laying on the floor.

Raven stood trembling as she watched him. Her eyes went to her hands, covered in blood along with the blade. She whimpered and dropped it letting it fall; blade sinking a few inches into the floor. Raven found her legs walking towards him before she even knew why. She went down on her knees and looked at him as blood slowly pooled around his body. "Malchior…" She said softly as she reached out but didn't touch him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, a pain filled smile on his face. "No more tears… let all the pain I caused you die with me…" He could feel his wounds beginning to close and slipped his clawed fingers down into the wound in his gut, restarting the bleeding with a sharp cry.

"Malchior… I… I don't understand…" Tears feel down her cheeks as she started to realize that she didn't want him to die. "Stop please…" She whispered softly.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I thought… Coming back I could make things right again. I thought I could make things go back to when you loved me… That maybe somehow you'd forgive me for being such a bastard to you…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I watched you… after you resealed me… I saw you bleed… Over and over again…" Raven shivered and held her arms to herself. "I wanted to yell to you, I wanted to stop you every time… I couldn't though… I watched over and over again, so afraid you'd finally die…" He looked at her, taking a bloody hand to touch her leg. "I couldn't live with that… I got my freedom and I came straight here… To you… I can't be that shining knight you deserve Raven… I'm a dragon, just a monster and you deserve much better than me… I want to die here and take all the pain I ever caused you with me… I want you to move on… Be happy with my death…" He jammed his fingers in deeper, widening the wound. "Take that blade and kill me Raven…" He said softly not looking at her. "If you don't finish me now I will heal and survive this…"

Raven glanced to him and then back to the blade. She crawled over to it, grasping it in her hands. _'I can end this…' _She thought as she moved on all fours back over to him. She didn't trust her legs to stand. _'He deserves this… to die like how I have been dying…' _She told herself, _'He should die…' _Her resolve suddenly started to wane as she looked at him lying there in his own blood. She shook her head. _'**No!** Think about all the days I laid in pools of My Own Blood!' _She took a deep breath and held up the blade, aiming for his neck. She held her breath… Arms poised and ready to bring the blade down… Her arms started to shake as she held her position… She let out her breath with a scream as she threw the blade across the room. A choking sob broke from her chest as she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Somehow, somewhere deep inside of herself, she still loved him.

Raven fell back from him and scooted away as she sobbed into her arms. "I can't… I hate you… But I can't… I still…" She cried harder as the word seemed like poison on her lips.

"Raven…" Malchior spoke softly as he sat up pulling his claws from his gut. He heard her friends banging and blasting on the barrier but ignored them. He slowly crawled over to her reaching out to touch her.

Raven gasped and pulled away from him, pressing herself to the wall. "Don't touch me!" She yelled out at him viciously. He lowered his arm and moved back from her to give her space while she cried. Her powers reached out and started throwing things around the room however Malchior mumbled a few words and soon her powers stopped. Malchior sat and watched her cry feeling a few tears of his own slip unwelcome past his eyes.

He waited till his wounds had closed before reaching out again. Raven tried to shove him off but she was exhausted from crying and had little strength to fight against him with. "No don't!" She said weakly as he pulled her fighting form to his chest.

"Sshhh…" He said softly, taking her small body against his much larger frame. "I won't hurt you…" He spoke into her hair as she struggled in his lap. "Never again I swear it…" She stopped fighting and just continued to cry into his chest. He held her, rocking her softly and petting down her head and back soothingly. After a while she cried herself to sleep and he held her closely to his chest, listening to the sound of her breathing. "Oh my sweet Raven… I'm so sorry…"

Malchior stood up, shifting her in his arms to carry her comfortably. He walked up to her door, still hearing the Titans trying to figure out a way in. He said a few words and the barrier fell. Before the Titans could rush in he stepped out into the hallway light. They all gasped at the sight before them, both Raven and Malchior were covered in blood. BB went even greener as the scent of it almost over whelmed him. Robin and Cyborg were both too shocked at the sight to move while Starfire started crying fearing Raven was dead by this monster's hands.

"Most of this blood is mine…" He said with a growl as he looked between them, almost daring them to try and take her from him. "Take me to the medical wing."

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked getting his courage back.

Malchior snarled showing his sharp teeth. "Medical wing, **now**." He said flaring out his power with his anger. Robin felt as though a fire had jumped into his lungs and stumbled back from Malchior with a choking gasp. He lifted his arm and pointed down the hall. Almost immediately Malchior's power lifted off of him and Robin took a choking breath along with everyone else as Mal started walking down the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" Cyborg asked as they started to follow Malchior cautiously.

"His power…" Starfire said softly as she walked with her friends.

"Is Raven ok?" Robin asked Cyborg who was doing a scan on her heart rate.

"According to these readings she's just unconscious again…"

"His blood smells strong…" BB said as he covered his nose.

"You're sure it's his blood?" Robin asked.

"Most of it yeah… I'm only smelling a little of Raven's…" BB said as he tried not to throw up.

Malchior arrived at the elevator and looked at it strangely. Cyborg walked up to it and pushed the button making the doors open. Malchior glanced at him and followed Cyborg inside of it. When Robin and the rest made a move to come in as well he quickly snarled at them making them think twice about it long enough for the doors to close. Cyborg pushed the button for the floor they wanted and when the doors opened he lead Malchior to the med-wing.

Malchior laid her down on the same bed he could already smell her scent on. "Get out." He said looking to Cyborg.

"No." He said folding his arms over his chest. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Malchior said as he stared at Cyborg. "She stabbed me." He said as he motioned to the blood stains covering most of his body.

"She should have killed you…" Cyborg said glaring at the dragon ignoring the fact that Titans weren't supposed to kill anyone.

"I told her too." Mal said quietly looking down to Raven. "She didn't though… She had the blade over my neck but she just… she didn't kill me…"

Cyborg was caught off guard by that. "You… let her?"

"It's no less then what I deserve after what I did to her." He said roughly glaring at Cyborg. "She would be within her rights for revenge…" He sighed softly looking back to Raven and brushed a hand across her cheek. "So why didn't you end me…?" He asked her. He took a deep breath and straightened up. "Get out now before I make you." He said firmly to Cyborg though he didn't look away from Raven as he said it.

"I'm the medical officer here and I am not leaving you alone with her!" Cyborg said putting his foot down on this matter. No one kicks him out of his own medical wing!

Malchior smirked and glanced at Cyborg out of the corner of his eye. "Ventral." Cyborg yelled as a blast of power sent him flying out the door and slamming into the hallway wall. Malchior called up the same barrier as before to keep them all out. "That was easy." He said looking back at Raven. He sighed looking at her blood covered arms. "Oh Raven…" He used his powers to call forth the items he needed to clean her up and take care of her wounds.

* * *

Please review! They really help! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

So I had hoped to finish the other chapter for Bonding to a Devil but since this latest freeze busted 5 water pipes in my house(and I'm not kidding it was a horrible mess) I haven't gotten it finished yet. However I did have this one ready so I decided I'll just update this one a little early for you guys. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories but I'm trying! Hope you guys like the update! Please read and review!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Cyborg groaned. "Oh man… I hate Magic…" He said as he got up just as the others arrived.

"Is he alone with her?" Robin asked as he looked at the door seeing the same barrier as before. "Fuck…" He glanced at Cyborg. "Did he say what he was doing?"

"No, but I did learn she stabbed him and he let her try to kill him…" He said popping his neck back into place.

"Wow, really?" BB asked with amazement. "Why didn't she just get rid of him then?"

"Raven would never kill anyone." Robin said, remembering his talk with her last night. "Nor should we ever ask her too." He said with a glare to Beast Boy.

"I didn't mean it like that…" BB said softly as he backed off.

"What is the bad man doing with our friend?" Starfire asked with worry.

"Well let's find out…" Cyborg said with a smile as he patched into the cameras in the room. They watched Malchior take a damp cloth and clean the blood off her skin carefully.

"Oh he better keep his hands in PG places or I swear…" Cyborg mumbled to himself as they all watched using the screen on his arm. They saw Malchior cut away a sleeve on Raven's arm with his claws and all shared a collective gasp seeing the wrappings soaked with blood. Mutely they watched as he undid the wrappings and started cleaning the gashes.

"Holy shit…" Beast Boy said softly as Mal did the same with her other arm, letting the wounds air out to dry. He knew he had smelt blood on her before this but just figured it was her woman thing… He had no idea it was really… that…

"That looks most horrible…" Starfire said softly. "Please tell me Friend Raven did not… do that to herself…?"

Cyborg and Robin couldn't bring themselves to answer her as they watched Raven starting to wake up.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven groaned and looked around seeing Mal sitting in a chair next to the bed. The white walls and bleach smell told her she was in the medical wing. "Did you bring me up here?" She asked blankly as she laid against the bed.

"Yes." He replied as he watched her closely.

Raven raised an arm to rub her head and noticed the wrappings were gone. "What did you do?" She asked looking at her other arm as well trying to keep her calm.

"They need to air out and dry Raven. It's the only way they might start to heal."

Raven groaned putting her arm over her eyes wishing to hide. "Please tell me you disabled the camera in the room before doing this…"

"Camera?" Malchior asked curiously.

"Oh shit… That!" Raven said point to the camera off in the corner of the ceiling.

"Oh…" He narrowed his eyes at it sending a bit of power into it and made it explode inside. "There. Done." He said with a small smile watching a stream of smoke leave the device. Destroying things was fun.

"No, too late… They've already been watching I'm sure." Raven said with a moan letting her arm fall back to the bed.

"Oh…" He looked down slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry…"

"I have a headache…" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Malchior stood up and reach out to her, hovering a hand over her forehead. He whispered a few words and when he pulled back Raven felt her headache leave her. She watched him as he sat down next to her again. "Thanks…" She said softly which he just smiled slightly.

"You're welcome…"

And awkward silence filled the room and Raven didn't know what to ask him first. Malchior broke the silence between them.

"Why didn't you move on?" He asked glancing at her eyes. "Why didn't you forget about me and just find love somewhere else?"

Raven looked away from him. "I couldn't… You… Whoever you were pretending to be… I was happy… for the first time in my life I was truly happy." She looked to him and glared with tear filled eyes at him. "Then you destroyed it all and tried to kill me." She bitterly.

Malchior sighed and looked away. "At first it was only about my freedom…" He started to explain. "I'm a cruel creature Raven… Dragons are selfish beings and after 1000 years of being trapped I became blind to all else… Every time my prison changed hands I would try for my freedom… I thought…" He sighed and glanced at her. "I thought when I found one as powerful as you I could get my freedom…" He looked down at his hands. "I did what I had done for years and manipulated you… Never did I dream I would fall in love with you… By then though it was too late…"

"Why?" Raven asked softly.

"Because I had already lied to you." He said looking back to her. "The person you knew was nothing but a lie… I couldn't just say 'hey, I've fallen in love with you and oh by the way I'm the evil dragon in the story not the '_oh so perfect shinning knight_'." He said bitterly moving his hands around in his frustration. "Even if I had told you the truth from the start… Would you honestly have ever even touched the book again if I had told you it was me trapped in it?"

"No… probably not…" She said softly getting his point. "Why did you attack me though? Why did you say all those things…?" Her voice broke as she tried not to cry again.

Malchior took a deep breath and sighed. "I wanted you to hate me… I figured if you hated me you would move on or kill me… Either way you would have gotten over me… At least… That's what I thought… I didn't think you would have shown me mercy and imprisoned me again instead. I wanted you angry, I wanted you to take it all out on me and move on."

"I couldn't…" Raven said as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I loved you… I thought… I thought we were going to be happy together… I thought that maybe someone actually understood me…" She closed her eyes and sniffled trying to keep from being weak. "You destroyed me…"

"I'm sorry…" He said softly. "I want to make this up to you… I want to heal you… Raven… please… Give me a chance to love you-"

Raven's eyes turned red as she yelled at him sitting up. "You know nothing of love!" She said as rage fueled her. "YOU are the reason I am suffering! Why should I EVER give you a chance again?!"

Malchior looked down as she yelled at him. "I know I have no right to ever ask… But please give me one chance… Let me make you happy again." He said looking into her eyes seeing past her anger.

Raven felt her rage calm down at his words and a deep sadness filled the void. "Why do you care…?" She asked as she looked away from him. "Just leave now and don't come back. I don't want to see you again…"

"I can't do that Raven…"

"Why not?!" She said yelling at him again though this time keeping her rage in check. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Because even if I leave you, you will still be bleeding…" He spoke softly as he looked down at her arms.

Ravens eyes followed his and she found fresh blood tracing her skin. "They won't heal…" She said softly. "No matter what I do they won't heal…"

"Because the damage is done to your soul…" He said softly as he reached out for one of her arms.

Raven drew back from him. "Damage you caused…" She hissed at him.

Malchior sighed and nodded. "I know… but I would like to fix the damage I've done…" He reached out again taking her arm carefully. He wiped away the trails of blood with a small cloth and picked up a small wooden bowl filled with a light green powder. He sprinkled it on her cuts and Raven gasped a cool numbing sensation filled them.

"What is that?" She asked as she watched him work. He started to wrap her arms again using fresh gauze and wrappings.

"Something to help take away the pain…" He was quiet as he finished with her arm and moved to the other. "I'm surprised you don't use something like it." He spoke glancing up to her eyes.

"I use to… but I ran out…" She admitted.

"I take it magical ingredients are hard to come by in this time?" He asked to which she just nodded. "It's a good thing I keep a well stocked pile then…" His hands held her and traced over her skin with a care she hadn't expected from him.

They were quiet as he finished with the powder and rewrapped her arms. He sat back down in his chair, watching her. Raven looked at her arms as a silence filled the space between them. "I don't suppose I have a choice…" She said without looking to him. Malchior just looked at her in puzzlement. "If you won't leave… And I can't make you… Then I guess…" She paused and swallowed down the lump growing in her throat. "I guess I don't have a choice but to give you another chance…"

Malchior smiled at her words but kept calm as he watched her eyes seeing fear within them. "I won't let you down again." Raven looked away from him.

"If you betray me again… Just kill me this time…" She said before swinging her legs over the other side of the bed and standing up. She grabbed her cloak that he had somehow managed to get out from under her and clipped it back on. She tried to use her powers but felt as though they were weighted into her. "Are you blocking my powers…?" She asked with a bit of panic forming in her chest.

"I am…" He said as he stood up. "I blocked them when you were crying before so they wouldn't destroy your room."

Raven turned and faced him, not bothering to hide her panic and fear. "Well unblock them…"

"No…" He said shaking his head. "You need to feel without fear of them. I can use my magic to stop yours. I am doing this so that you don't have to be afraid." He calmly walked over to her.

Raven backed away from him as panic filled her chest. "I want my powers!"

"Why?" He asked stopping before her. He could smell her fear and put it together. "You don't need them right now Raven. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to defend yourself from me."

"I will not be at your mercy!" She growled out yelling at him as she tried to build herself up.

He sighed and spoke softly to her. "You are not at my mercy… I am at yours…" He shook his head and straightened up. "I am not giving you your powers back." He said firmly. "You can be mad at me all you want for this but its better this way."

Raven sighed and looked away from him. "Fine… Jerk…" She said as she held herself. "Let me out…"

Malchior nodded and with a word the barrier was gone. The door opened and her friends walked in. Robin walked in first and his eyes landed straight on Raven's bandages.

Raven glared at him as the rest walked in. "I'm not talking about it." She said before pushing past them and out of the room.

"Raven…" Robin started but sighed as she left. He turned to face Malchior who just shrugged and started to clean up. "Why did you come back? Why can't you just leave her alone?"

Malchior looked at him as he magicked away his things. "I am greedy." He said with a grin. "Why would I let someone so beautiful out of my sight?" Once he finished he crossed his arm over his chest. "I'm going to be staying. You can try to get rid of me but I don't think you're strong enough. So, I'll need a room."

"Outside should work won't it?" Robin said glaring at him. "After all you're just an animal."

Malchior chuckled. "If you want a giant dragon sitting outside then by all means, continue to treat me as such. I have missed eating humans." He said with a deadly grin.

"You wouldn't dare…" Robin said suddenly seeing just how much of a threat this… monster… was going to be in his city.

"I'm quiet hungry and a good hunt is sounding like fun."

"You're evil…" Cyborg said wanting nothing more than to punch the dragon in the face. The thought of at least breaking Malchior's nose was a very comforting one.

Malchior grinned. "Very much so I suppose. Now, do I get a room or not?"

"Fine… follow me…" Robin said as he walked out of the room quickly. Malchior followed getting glares from the other three.

"You need to put me close to Raven." Malchior said as he stepped into elevator with Robin.

"Why?"

"Because I am suppressing her powers so she doesn't blow up this whole place."

"You can do that?" He asked slightly astonished.

"I am stronger than her." Malchior said factually.

"Why her?" Robin asked looking away from Malchior and walking out of the elevator.

"Because she is beautiful."

"There are other women you could torment you know."

"No other woman is like her."

Robin had to agree with Malchior there. "True…" He stopped by a door and faced Malchior. "Tell me… If you did give a damn about her, why did you try to kill her?"

"I didn't." Malchior sighed. "I attacked her hoping she'd have killed me."

"Why?"

"Because I am a monster and she is beautiful." Mal looked at the door. "Is this going to be my room?" He asked to change the topic.

"Yeah I guess… Raven's room is just down the hall…" Malchior took a deep breath, Robin was telling the truth, Raven's scent was strong around here.

"Perfect…" Malchior said with a soft smile. Robin tried to keep from glaring at Mal as he entered the base code to open the door. They walked in and Malchior looked around. The space was large and very empty. The generic white walls and floor told him it was just one of many spare rooms. He did like the very large window that took up most of the far wall showing a view of the sea and part of the city. "This will do just fine."

"Just stay out trouble…" Robin said from the door way.

Malchior chuckled. "I have never been good at that."

"Yeah and you ended up stuck in a book because of it." Robin said with a grin.

Malchior growled at him. "Watch it boy. I did say I was hungry didn't I?"

"You kill any of us and Raven will never forgive you." Robin said glaring back.

"There are many ways I can hurt you boy. Not all of them involve me killing you." Malchior said as he walked up to Robin. "Now why don't you be a good little hero and run along."

Robin glared up at Malchior who was much taller than him. "You hurt her again; I'll make sure you end up back in some book for good."

"I'd like to see you try." Malchior hissed. "No one in this world is strong enough to stop me."

"Raven isn't the only one who knows magic. Maybe you should remember that." Robin said before turning around and leaving.

Malchior growled deeply in his throat as he resisted gutting Robin as he walked away. He went back into his room and turned his thoughts to what all he was going to do with it. "First things first… Getting rid of this awful color…"

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Raven…" Robin said as he knocked again on her door. "We need to talk."

"Go away." Was her reply to him.

"Raven come on, open the door or I will."

"I'll blast you into next week if you do!"

"I know Malchior is suppressing your powers Raven."

"Son of a bitch…" As well as a string of other words that were too mumbled for him to hear sounded from the other side of her door. He heard her press a button and the door slid open.

"Thank you Raven." Robin said as he stepped in and the door closed behind him. "I need to know what you want us to do about him."

"You can't beat him…" She said as she went back to her bed and sat down. She tried to ignore the blood stains next to her on the floor.

"We could call the League. Surely someone there can. Hell Superman could kick his ass Raven." Robin said as he sat down next to her. His eyes drifted from her face to her arms again and he sighed. "We asked a lot of you were okay…" He took a deep breath and sighed again. "You hid it well. I never even suspected you'd…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah well I'm good at hiding things." She said not looking at him.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

Raven shook her head. "…No…"

"Do you want me to call the League? They can come capture him."

"No they can't…" Raven shook her head. "I know what he's capable of… Even IF they could come and take him away, the fight that it would take would do tons of damage to the city and cost innocent people their lives… Just… Just let me deal with this…"

"Alright…" Robin said softly. "If you're sure…"

Raven laughed lightly which turned into a soft cry. Robin reached out and pulled her into his embrace, holding her softly as she cried into his chest. "Everything will be ok Raven… I swear I won't let him hurt you…" Robin said softly, whispering into her hair. "I will protect you…"

888888888888888888888888888

Malchior leaned against Raven's door, listening in on them. He sighed hearing her cry but had to force himself to not get angry that she was being comforted by someone else. He pushed off the wall and walked back to his room when he heard Robin taking his leave. _'I have to give her some time…'_ He told himself as he looked around his almost finished room. _'Well it isn't as nice as a cave… but I suppose it will do…'_ He had summoned up many pieces of medieval furniture from some of his space pockets to fill his room.

The only thing he did not have in his room was a bed though he had left a large space open for one. The furniture was all a dark brown or black with very old gothic designs. He had three very tall book shelves that went all the way to the ceiling already filled with old books and other things. Malchior had a wooden bookstand off to the side of them with a few books sitting in the shelves on it as well. Two large cabinets he had just finished stocking with supplies as well as a writing desk sat against the far wall. He had a dresser also though it remained empty for he had no other clothing then what he had on for this time period.

Malchior walked over to the only other things in his room. A large throne that once kings had sat upon. He ran his fingers over the old wood that had almost blackened with age and sat in it remembering the fun he had had stealing this King's chair as well as the Queen's counterpart. He glanced over it never having needing a use for it before. _'I never had a use for any of this before actually…'_ He thought as he sat in the chair and summoned up a goblet and an old bottle of red wine, setting both on the glass table before him. He took a drink of the wine he poured, enjoying the taste._ 'It is good to be free again…'_ He said looking out the window at the sea. _'I may even indulge in a nice swim…'_ His thoughts turned back to Raven with another drink of his wine. _'I need to fix what I have done… But how?'_ He sighed heavily and sat his goblet down. _'I have never been one for such feelings…'_

Malchior let his mind wonder around before his stomach interrupted his thoughts with a grumble. "Oh…" He smiled and chuckled. "Guess I haven't eaten for a while…" He finished his wine, putting the cork back in the bottle to save the rest for later. Standing up and stretching his back out he left his room heading for Raven's.

888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sat in her meditation position on her bed trying to stay relaxed and emotion free. Robin had left a while ago and she was enjoying some peace before all hell breaks loose again. She had changed her clothes and showered to get his scent and the smell of blood off of her hands. A few incense sticks were burning around her trying to mask the blood smell from her carpet. She was going to have to figure out a way to get that stain out soon…

A knock on her door brought her back to the real world again. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Malchior."

"Fuck off!" She said content to go back to her meditation.

"I'm trying to be nice Raven… Please let me in…"

"Or what?"

"Or I will let myself in."

Raven sighed and stood up walking to the door. It opened and she glared at him. "What do you want?" She said standing in the doorway, not letting him inside.

"To talk…" His nose twitched. "And I can get rid of that stain for you…" He said figuring that might be enough of a reason for her to let him in.

Raven sighed and turned away from him. "Make it quick. I'm trying to meditate." She said slightly annoyed as he walked into her room.

Malchior just sighed and walked in heading over to the stain on her floor. He held out his hand and after a few words it glowed brightly before vanishing. "There… No trace left." He said facing her.

"I can still smell it…" She said softly as she watched him cautiously.

"It'll dissipate soon…" He replied as he walked a little closer to her.

"You still have blood on your clothes…" She said noticing the holes in the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh," he looked down at his shirt. "Yeah… It's all I have… I uh, need some new clothing."

"Where did you get what you have on now?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Stole it." He shrugged at her disapproving look. "What? Would you have rather I shown up naked? I don't mind going nude."

Raven blushed and quickly looked away from him. "No, no, stay dressed… We will get you new clothing…"

"I need a bed as well…" He said getting a little closer to her while her back was turned from him.

"We'll go to the larger mall later I guess…" She said glancing at the clock on her headboard of her bed. It was only 3pm; she could have sworn more time then that had gone by.

"And food?" He asked softly, now only inches away from her back.

Raven froze and closed her eyes, even without her powers she could feel how close to her he was. His body seemed to radiate with a burning heat. "We could eat there too I suppose…" She said softly as she endeavored not to flinch away from him.

Malchior reached out slowly and brushed his fingers down her arms. "Just you and me?"

Raven whimpered and quickly moved away from him going to the other side of her room, retreating from him. "No…"

"Raven-"

"I fear you Malchior…" She admitted softly glancing to him.

"Don't… I won't hurt you…" He approached her again, slowly.

Raven swallowed and took another step back from him. "I don't trust you…"

He paused and watched her small frame cower away from his much larger form. "How can I get you to trust me?"

"Be honest with me…"

"I am…"

"Why are you really blocking my powers?"

He sighed and looked away from her for a moment. "My answer before was honest. You need a chance to feel without being afraid of your powers. I remember… You would tell me you hated your powers." He looked into her eyes, red meeting violet. "Hated how you couldn't feel anything without something bad happening… I want you to be able to feel Raven… I want to see you smile…"

Raven broke eye contact with him. "I've done all the feeling I wish to… Give me back my powers…"

Malchior sighed. "As you wish…" He raised his hand, speaking softly. Raven felt his power grow around her and then the moment he fisted his hand she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her and she could feel her powers rising to the surface.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of her powers. She knew she may not be able to stop Malchior, but she felt better knowing she had a fighting chance if it came down to it.

"Better?" He asked frowning at her.

"Much." She replied. Before she could speak again Malchior's stomach voiced itself. Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go see what everyone's plans are." She said as she walked past him and out of her room, Malchior following close behind.

"As long as there is food I don't care…" He said trying not to think about how hungry he was.

Raven just shook her head as they walked to the common room. Starfire was the first to greet them. "Oh friend Raven! It is most glorious for you to come down to us!" The bubbly redhead said as she floated over to them. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing a video game that they paused. Robin was sitting at the bar with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"How you feeling?" Cy asked as he watched Raven enter the room and walk over to them with Malchior close behind her.

"I'm fine…" Raven said. "Malchior needs clothes and a bed still."

"And food." He said not looking at them. He was too busy looking at all the things in the room.

"And food…" Raven said repeating him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well we could cook for him…" Beast Boy said wickedly raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Sounds like a great idea." Robin said from the bar with a grin. "After all, it is tradition for the newest… _guest_; to enjoy a meal prepared by us _heroes_." Robin said as he walked over to them looking just as wicked as Beast Boy.

Malchior turned around and shook his head. "Oh no I don't think so… I remember what Raven told me about your cooking… habits…" He said looking between them all who now all had the same evil smile on their faces, including Raven.

"Come on man, not a chicken are you?" Cyborg said as he walked over to Malchior, clapping a hand onto the shoulder of the taller man. "I mean if you're too much of a pussy to try our cooking then I understand."

Malchior snarled at him. "I am no weakling."

"Then put your gut where your mouth is!" BB said hopping onto the back of couch sitting on it.

Raven chuckled lightly as her friends all ganged up on Malchior. "You might as well give in Malchior." Raven said, letting herself be amused by his situation.

Malchior sighed, "Fine… Do your worst." He said pulling himself up to his full 6'5 height. "I can handle whatever you try to poison me with."

"While I do not seek to poison you," Starfire started. "I shall deliver you the pudding of Naughty Correction!"

"The pudding of what?" Malchior asked but only received a shrug from the others as Starfire zoomed into the kitchen to begin her… cooking…

"Come on Malchior." Beast Boy said as he pulled the man into the kitchen area sitting him at the bar on a stool. Everyone sat around him watching him with evil little smiles on their faces.

Raven walked up behind him, whispering to him softly. "If you upset Starfire I will hate you forever."

Malchior swallowed hard as a dreadful scent wafted up to his very sensitive nose after her words.

Raven smiled as she watched him, seeing a level of nervousness that was almost comical. She knew this was in some small way everyone's revenge. If you couldn't beat it into him… feed it to him? Raven walked into the kitchen getting a glimpse of what Starfire was concocting. She resisted a shutter seeing the… glob, twitch. She almost felt bad for him… Almost.

"It is almost done evil friend." Starfire said from the stove as she heated… it… A strange screaming sound came from the blue blob that wiggled to the edge of the pot. "Oh no you don't!" Starfire said taking a large wooden spoon and beating it back down.

"Ugh…" Malchior groaned and looked to Raven. "Mercy, please, I'll do just about anything to not eat… that…" He said, unable to come up with a name for whatever Starfire was making.

Raven just smiled and shook her head. "I will give you no mercy."

Malchior sighed and buried his face in his arms on the bar. "Figures…" He mumbled. Beast Boy chuckled and snuck into the kitchen to make his specialty for Malchior's second dish; _if _he survived Starfire's cooking anyways.

"It is done!" Starfire said as she placed a large bowl of… pudding… in front of Malchior. He resisted the urge to throw up at the putrid smell that came from the bubbling glob of blue… something… He glanced up seeing everyone smiling at him evilly except for Starfire who just looked quiet happy with herself. "This is the pudding of Naughty Correction." She said smiling to Malchior.

"And tell me… _Why _is it called that?" He asked as he picked up a spoon and poked it cautiously. The pudding twitched and squeaked. He shuttered thinking about having to eat it.

"On my home planet, one having to eat this pudding means you were being punished for your wrong doings and after eating this you will never do those wrongs again. It is very effective on my home world."

"I'll bet…" He said poking it again. "Eat this shit twice and you'll die…"

"You do not like it?" Starfire said as she sniffled looking sad.

"Malchior…" Raven said in a low growl glaring at the dragon in warning.

"Ah," Malchior looked between Starfire and Raven unsure of how to fix his slip. "No uh, not what I meant…" He said quickly trying to keep from upsetting Starfire and pissing off Raven. "I mean, I haven't even tried it so I can't not like it yet. Right?"

Starfire brightened. "Then you must try it now!" She said clasping her hands in front herself with a huge smile on her face. The other boys were just snickering at Malchior's predicament, fully enjoying his suffering.

Malchior sighed and poked the pudding again. It fought back this time however and latched onto the spoon pulling it out of his hand. The spoon disappeared into it with a burp bubble. Malchior sweat dropped and glanced between the pudding to Raven. Pudding, Raven, pudding, Raven, pudding, Raven. Again and again he looked back and forth wondering if this was worth it. With one last look to her he took a deep breath and grabbed the bowl. If he survived this, it'd be worth it, he decided.

He opened his mouth and poured the wiggling mass in swallowing it all in one large gulp. A hushed silence filled the tower as he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying not to breathe. He twitched and burped with a few flames licking his lips. He let out a breath he had been holding feeling a little sick and surely slightly paler but alive. He grinned at the shocked faces around him feeling slightly impressed with himself for not throwing up.

"Dude…" Said Beast Boy first breaking the silence. "You survived…"

"Holy Cow…" Cyborg said knowing that Starfire's cooking would have knocked his ass into next week. "I didn't think you'd do it…"

"How did you enjoy it evil friend?" Starfire asked with a hopefully look on her face.

"It was… Interesting…" He said with a forced smile.

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Sure…" He said still twitching slightly.

"Oh that is most wonderful, I shall make you more!"

"No!" He said quickly. "I'm good, nice and full you don't need to make me anymore."

"Oh, well okay then evil Friend." Starfire said with a smile.

Malchior just sighed in relief and glanced at Raven. She looked at him in the eyes and nodded to him which he smiled.

Beast Boy planted a tofu covered plate before Malchior with a clang snapping his attention back. "My turn. These are my Tofu Specialties! Waffles, bacon, and completely tofu pizza!"

Malchior blinked at the food on his plate before him. He sighed and shrugged, figuring at least this stuff wasn't going to scream at him. He grabbed the plate and once more swallowed it all down at once. It was thankfully very bland compared to what he just put his palate through. "Very gross…" He said finally and thankfully took the glass of water Cyborg handed him downing it to clear his throat.

"Aw come on! Tofu is good!"

"What is it? Tastes like bad grass…"

"You've had grass?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Sheep." He said to her with a smile. "Fuzzy little things but very tasty once you burn all that off."

"Ah…" Raven said nodding once.

"Tofu is fake meat man." Cyborg said answering his question.

"Fake meat?" Malchior asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would anyone in their right mind want to eat fake meat?"

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy said glaring at Malchior.

"As I said, who in their right mind would eat that crap?" He said with a grin at Beast Boy's angry face. "Now, as much as I'm sure you all have enjoyed this, if I don't get some descent food I _will_ go find my own."

Cyborg chuckled. "Relax man, I'll cook you something good and filled with real meat."

"Thank you that sounds good."

"Man you both are cruel…" BB said before walking off to go back to the paused game. "Yo Robin take over for Cy, I'm not sitting in the kitchen while he cooks something I've been!"

Robin just rolled his eyes figuring he had nothing better to do. "Fine but I'm going to kick your ass at this game you know!" He said taking up the other controller and sitting on the couch.

"You wish spiky head!" BB shot back as they started playing.

Malchior watched the screen for a moment slightly interested in it. His attention snapped back to Raven who moved to sit in the chair next to him not looking at him as she watched Cyborg start cooking. Malchior watched her silently, enjoying her company.

"You did good." She said finally glancing to him, well aware of how he had been watching her. "Thank you…"

Malchior smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It was hard but I'm glad I didn't let you down."

"You acted like that thing was going to kill you." She said with a slight grin.

"You try being forced to eat that... thing…" He said after making sure Starfire had left them. She had, having floated over to the others to cheer on Robin in the game. "Worse thing I have ever tasted… And I've ate a fair share of rotten meat."

"I don't want to know…" Raven said looking away from him.

Malchior chuckled. "You eat what you can back then."

"Don't want to know!" Raven said again.

Malchior chuckled again looking into the kitchen smelling something very good cooking. "I think you and I are going to get along well Metal man." He said hearing the sizzling of meat.

Cyborg chuckled and flipped some steaks. "We'll see." Cyborg said glancing back at the two.

Malchior licked his lips thinking about the meat cooking and looked back at Raven who had turned around to watch her friends. He glanced between them and her taking a moment to consider things. "You've grown closer to them since the last time we talked…"

"A lot has happened…" She said not looking to him.

"Like the end of the world?" He said casually. Raven whipped her head around and looked at him in shock.

"How did you know about that?"

"I can see outside of that little chest you stuck me in." He said watching her before looking away. "Though your father kind of… sat on me…" He said not wanting to see her reaction.

Raven blinked and then a grin broke out on her face and she chuckled softly. "Oh that is funny…"

"Is not!" Malchior said defensively. "He was freaking heavy!"

Raven laughed and covered her smile with a hand. Everyone paused at the sound and stared at her in shock while Malchior just smiled. "It's still funny." She said to him before she froze realizing everyone was watching her. Her emotionless mask was back in place in a heartbeat. "What?" She asked glaring at them all.

"Dude! Not fair! I've been trying to get you to laugh for years and he does it in a day!" BB said with a whine.

"He doesn't tell bad jokes." She said turning away from everyone and crossing her arms over her chest. So what that she had laughed? Why do they always have to make a big deal about it? She sighed but couldn't help but grin at the thought of Malchior stuck under her father's ass. It was quite amusing picturing her father sitting on top of a struggling dragon Malchior.

Malchior glared at them for ruining her good mood. "Nice going." He said to them before going back to watching her. "Raven…?" He said softly wanting her attention back.

"What?" She said monotone without facing him.

Malchior started to say something but stopped and sighed. "Nothing…" He looked away from her and watched Cyborg bringing him a plate loaded with everything meat.

"Alright, here it is man," Cyborg said as he sat the plate down in front of Malchior who was licking his lips. "The best bit of home cooking you will ever eat!"

Malchior grinned as a feral growl of hunger slip past his lips. He speared one of the sausages with a claw and took a huge bite of it after sniffing it. He moaned and  
grinned widely as he finished it. Before he could spear another however Raven interrupted him.

"Malchior," she said holding out a fork to him. "We use silverware now you know…"

He glared at the offending object. "Maybe you do." He said snatching up the other sausage and taking a bite. "A dragon eats with teeth and claws."

"Well you're not a dragon right now so you need to eat like everyone else." She said taking the fork and stabbing one of his steaks.

Malchior finished off his piece of meat and glared at the fork before grabbing it and using it to hold the piece of steak it was stuck into. "This is foolish…"

Cyborg chuckled and held out a knife. "You're the one pretending to be human."

"I make no such claim!" Malchior said slightly offended. "I would never wish to be a foolish mortal!"

"Yeah well you look a lot like us to me." Cyborg said with a grin as Malchior snapped his jaws shut and thought.

"I choose this form for a reason…" He said softly as he sat the steak back down on the plate and taking the knife from Cyborg.

"Why?" Raven said slightly interested in why he actually choose to look human-ish.

"Because maybe you would fear me less if I didn't look like what I am." He said looking to her with his head down.

Raven was caught of guard by his reply and looked away from his eyes quickly. "Just eat your food before it gets cold." She said.

Malchior just sighed and started to cut up his steak eating it in silence. The food was very good, but things just didn't seem to taste as good now. Once he was finished he pushed the plate away and dipped his head to Cyborg. "You are a fine chief. You would have cooked for kings in the old days."

"Thanks." Cy said grinning from ear to ear. "So we all coming with you guys to the mall?"

Raven nodded. "Yes." She said looking at Cyborg. "You might as well since I know Starfire and Beast Boy are going to want to come with."

"Yeah, and it isn't like Robin is going to let you out of the Tower with him with you." Cyborg said glancing at Malchior.

Malchior just shrugged. "Not like he could do anything to stop me if I decided to try anything."

"All the more reason man." Cyborg replied.

"I don't understand," Malchior stated. "If you know you cannot defeat someone why try?"

"It's what we do." Raven said. "It's what it means to be a hero. You put your life on the line every time you go out and fight so that someone else doesn't have to."

"So that the evil guys don't win and destroy everything." Cyborg finished with a smile.

Malchior shook his head. "I suppose I will not understand why even with your explanation. After all I am one of those 'evil guys' as you put it."

"You are most welcome to do the changing of sides friend Malchior." Said Starfire from behind them. They hadn't noticed when Robin and Beast Boy had stopped playing the game.

Malchior looked at her skeptically. "I doubt that I will. I'm very good at being evil."

"Being evil is easy." Raven said looking at him closely. "Being good takes more strength."

Malchior watched her closely. "I am sure you understand that better than I…" He said softly to her.

"Maybe…" She said as she broke eye contact with him.

Malchior watched her in silence for a moment longer thinking about things. Finally however he moved the conversation along turning to Robin. "If we are going to go into town I suppose we should go now. Do shops still close at night fall in this age?"

Robin chuckled. "Some, but most don't close till 9pm."

"Then we should go soon." Malchior said standing up. "I would like to see as much as possible."

"You're going to need money." Robin said with a grin. "The Titans are not paying for your things since you are not one of us."

"Is gold still a usable currency?"

"Once you trade it in… Why?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Malchior just grinned and took a finger seeming to tear a hole in the air with his claw. He reached into the rift that had formed and came back out with a blue leather pouch which he tossed to Robin. It jingled from its contents when Robin caught it and quickly opened it up seeing it bulging with gold coins. Robin's jaw dropped as well as BB and Cyborg's who were looking into the bag as well. "Holy crap…" Said BB.

"That should cover my expenses I'm sure." Malchior said with a huge grin on his face.

Robin just frowned and tied the bag close with the leather strings and tossed it to Raven who easily caught it as she stood up next to Malchior. "Help him exchange it at the mall." Raven just nodded. "Alright guys, lets get going." Robin said feeling slightly upset that Malchior could easily afford whatever he wanted.

* * *

Thanks for the read! Don't forget to let me know what you think!

-EA


End file.
